According the United Nations Food and Agricultural Organization, the world's population will exceed 9.6 billion people by the year 2050, which will require significant improvements in agricultural to meet growing food demands. There is a need for improved agricultural plants that will enable the nearly doubled food production demands with fewer resources and more environmentally sustainable inputs, for plants with improved responses to various biotic and abiotic stresses.
Today, crop performance is optimized primarily via technologies directed towards the interplay between crop genotype (e.g., plant breeding, genetically-modified (GM) crops) and its surrounding environment (e.g., fertilizer, synthetic herbicides, pesticides). While these paradigms have assisted in doubling global food production in the past fifty years, yield growth rates have stalled in many major crops, and shifts in the climate have been linked to production instability as well as changing pest and disease pressures, driving an urgent need for novel solutions to crop improvement. In addition to their long development and regulatory timelines, public fears of GM-crops and synthetic chemicals have challenged their use in many key crops and countries, resulting in a lack of acceptance for many GM traits and the exclusion of GM crops and many synthetic chemistries from some global markets. Thus, there is a significant need for innovative, effective, environmentally-sustainable, and publicly-acceptable approaches to improving the yield and other agronomically important characteristics of plants.
Provided herein are methods and compositions for improving agronomically important characteristics of plants by associating those plants with the disclosed endophytes.